Always There
by SnowyKitty
Summary: She waits for him to return.He was always there,next to her.She worries about him every day.He's there to tell her it'll be okay.Should he tell her?Or should he let her wait even longer for his return?


SnowyKitty:Yeah...I'm weird.This was originally a story for my class.Nobody knew what Detective Conan was so...yeah. No names stated in this so it might get kinda confusing.I'm kinda wondering if this should just be a one-shot fic or make more chapters.I kinda wanna make more chapters,but I dunno. Please tell me what you think I should do.I dunno...where this whole idea came from so...it's weird.

* * *

Always There

    She stared at him. He reminded her of him, the same hair color, and personality. She had her suspicions of him. He acted too much like him. Him, her childhood friend, and the friend she loved. She blushed at the thought of him. He was a very famous person at such a young age. Of course, he acted just like every other normal high school student. He was very interested in his work. He had good oservation, and solving skills, necessary skills for his job. She had, always, hated it when he left. Most times, he never came back until the next day.   
    "Are you okay?" the young boy inquired.   
    '_Where was I?_' she wondred,' _Where was I, when he left_'   
    She left. She left,after he ran off. She could have chased after him, but she didn't.   
    '_Where is he?! Why didn't I go after him_?' she thought.   
    "Are you thinking about him? He'll come back...I'm sure of it!" the boy said.   
    She nodded.He was always there for her.Protecting her from danger, cheering her up when she was down, and making her happy. The boy had appeared after her friend disappeared as though he had come to take his place. She laughed, softly, when she thought of that.   
    '_That's not possible...he can't be...can he?_' she wondered as she stared at the young child.   
    He was in deep thought as she stared at him. She wondered of what he was thinking. Was he thinking of him, just as she was?   
    '_There's that other girl, too...she acts way different from other children..._' she thought.   
    The girl,suddenly, appeared out of nowhere one day. She never knew what the girl's story was, actually, nobody knew. She was just there, maybe, she was like the boy. Coming to take the place of someone, she didn't know who that someone was, though. She shook her head as though to rid her head of these confusing questions. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the boy looking at her, longingly.   
    '_Why is he staring at me like that?_' she thought.   
    A small, yet reassuring smile crossed his face.   
    "It'll be okay...he's coming back...I know he is..." he said, softly.   
    She stared at him. He was the only one, other than the girl, who ever told her that he would come back. Maybe, he was coming, she wasn't sure. Everyone said that he was dead, or that he moved. Maybe, he did, but she didn't want to believe that. The thought just hurt her too much. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the kid.   
    "Please, don't cry! He'll be back soon!" he yelld as he grabbed her arm," I'll be back, later!"   
    He hopped off the couch, and ran out the door. She sat there, waiting. Waiting for him to come back. She smiled a little as she remembered him. His dark brown hair, his bright blue eyes, and his smile. His smile that told her everything would be okay. Sure, he had an ego, and loved the attention, but he was very kind.(A/N:Seriously...I dunno where that came from oo;;) Mostly, he loved to be with her, just her. His day wouldn't be complete if he didn't see her, and her long brown hair and colorful light blue eyes. She would always be there, waiting. Even if he died, she would wait. Wait, until he told her on his own. She shook her head as she laughed at her thoughts. The phone rang as she sighed. Maybe, it was him. Then again, it could just be those annoying telemarketers.   
    '_Might as well..._'she thought.   
    "Hello?"she answered with a slight tone of excitment.   
    "Hey...it's me,"she heard.   
    '_I-it's him...he called!_'she thought,happily.   
    "Where are you?! You say you're on a difficult case, but I know you aren't!" she yelled.   
    "Whoa! Hey...I'm serious! We're having some problems..." he says with a nervous laugh.   
    She sighed when she heard him. It was always the same lame excuse. He always said there were problems, or that there was something he couldn't figure out.   
    "Really? For some reason, I don't believe you..." she says in a calm voice.   
    "It's really difficult! Look...I think I'm close enough...so, maybe, I'll come see you, alright?" he asks.   
    '_See me..._' she thought as she smiled.   
    "S-sure!"she exclaimed.   
    "Great! I have to go...so see you!" he said as he hung up.   
    She followed suit, and sat down. He would come see her, sometime. When, though? She sighed as she sat there.   
    '_Where'd the kid go?_' she wondered.   
    Maybe, he went to go get him. Unless, the boy is really him, but how could that be possible. Perhaps, he ran into some trouble with those men in black. They might have caught him spying on their illegal deal. Then, they knocked him out, and forced him to take a poison. Possibly, a poison with some weird name like APTX 4869.(A/N:I can't remember if that's right...pretend it is if it isn't...XD) After that, he got turned into a kid.   
    '_Nah...that's too farfetched..._' she thought.   
    She stood up as to stretch her legs. She looked around, and noticed a picture. The picture from the same day he disappeared. She heard a knock at the door. Most likely, a client for her father. She walked downstairs, quickly. Of course, it could be him. He always did keep his promises. She placed her hand, firmly, on the doorknob as she took a deep breath. Hopefully, it was him.   
    "Are you going to open the door, or do I have to break in like some burglar?" a voice asked, sarcatically.   
    It was him. She opened the door,quickly, as she ran out.   
    "You...You jerk! You make me wait and worry for you!" she yelled as she hugged him.   
    "I'm sorry, I just didn't have very much free time," he explained as he felt tears on his neck.   
    He stood there. Should he tell her? No, that would put her in danger. He hugged her back, tightly, as he smiled.   
    '_You're never alone...I'm always there, not in my regular body...but you know I'm there_,' he thought as he smiled at her, making sure she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

SnowyKitty:Yeah.Please review. Whether it be flames or suggestions. I'm happy either way.XD Please tell me if I should make more chapters or just keep this as a one-shot fic.Thanks. 


End file.
